


I finally got what I wanted today

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, One Shot, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 10, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness





	I finally got what I wanted today

I finally got what I wanted today.  
It wasn't the truth.  
It wasn't an apology.  
It wasn't a kiss.  
It wasn't a hug.  
It was a smile  
It was him looking at me like I was his brother again.  
It was him smiling at me like I was a person.  
It was him forgiving me.  
It was him telling me that we are gonna be okay.  
It was him promising me the world if I could just make it a bit longer.  
It him looking at me and smiling.  
And for now..that's enought.


End file.
